Stories: The Return of the Opposite
Written by: Redfork2000 Plot Evil attacks once more as Opposite Blast is back, this time with his own little gang of followers, and ready to try to eliminate Blast once and for all. Will the Locked Room Gang be able to stop Opposite Blast from getting his revenge? Cast * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones Note: If you're interested in joining the story, consult Redfork2000. Story It was a regular morning at Echo Creek. Tommy and Alice had arrived at Blast's house to have breakfast together. Tommy was eating a bowl of his favorite cereal, while Alice drank a cup of coffee with some toast, and Blast was eating some waffles. * Blast: Breakfast, the best way to start a day. Specially with good friends like you guys. * Alice: I agree. It's really nice to be here with both of you. * Tommy: Yeah! * Blast: Even if we annoy you sometimes? * Alice: Yes, even if you are annoying sometimes. While the three friends were talking, they hear some noise outside. * Blast: What's that? * Tommy: I don't know. * Alice: We should go have a look. Blast, Tommy and Alice go outside to have a look at what's going on. When they look outside, they see several houses on fire, trees cut down and obstructing the streets, and people running around in fear. * Blast: What is going on!? * Alice: Echo Creek is under attack! * Tommy: But, who did this? * ???: I think I can answer you question, kid. Blast, Tommy and Alice look upwards, and see Opposite Blast, floating above them with an evil grin. * Opposite Blast: I see you finally noticed what's going on. * Blast: You again!? * Opposite Blast: Yes, I'm back. But this time, I will finally have my revenge, and complete my mission by ending your pathetic existence once and for all! * Alice: But, I don't get it. If you wanted Blast, why did you cause all this destruction instead of going directly for Blast? * Opposite Blast: Here's the deal. If Blast gives up, I will leave Echo Creek alone. But if he refuses, Echo Creek will be destroyed. * Tommy: Destroyed? * Blast: How did you cause so much destruction anyway? * Opposite Blast: Although I could have done this by myself, I decided to get some assistance. I know you like to hide behind you friends, so I brought some allies of my own. They're attacking Echo Creek. * Alice: Well, tell them to stop! * Opposite Blast: That depends on you guys. If Blast surrenders, I'll make my sidekicks stop. Otherwise, you might want to get yourselves a new city. * Blast: I'll never surrender to you! * Opposite Blast: I supposed you'd say that. Well, as Echo Creek meets its doom, we have some unfinished business, Blast. Opposite Blast flies into Blast, delivering several punches at him. Blast flies back to Opposite Blast, and tries to fight back, but Opposite Blast dodges his attacks. * Opposite Blast: One against one, this is just how it should have been from the start! Opposite Blast and Blast fight each other in the air, flying around at high speed while attacking each other. Alice and Tommy watch the fight, and worry about Blast. * Alice: Blast is in trouble! * Tommy: What do we do? * Alice: We need help, and fast. Green Shadow shows up with Starcade and Kyoji. * Green Shadow: Did someone call for help, because we're here? * Starcade: What's up? * Alice: Opposite Blast is... Before Alice could finish, Opposite Blast delivers a final hit on Blast, knocking him out. Blast falls from up high where he was fighting Opposite Blast, and crashes into the ground. * Alice: Blast! *''runs to Blast* Are you still alive!? Let me check your vital signs! *''checks Blast's vital signs* ''He's breathing! His heart hasn't stopped. He's still alive! * Tommy: At least Opposite Blast didn't kill him. * Opposite Blast: Yet. Now out of my way, you idiots. I've got to finish him. * Alice: *''stands in front of Blast* ''No! You're not going anywhere near Blast! * Opposite Blast: Is that a challenge? ''Opposite Blast pushes Alice away with his hand, making her lose her balance and fall. * Opposite Blast: You've been a nuisance for too long, Blast. Now it's time I finish this. * Kyoji: *rushes to catch Alice* ''Are you okay? * Alice: I guess so. But we've got greater problems to worry about! *''points at Opposite Blast* * Green Shadow: Well, Opposite Blast isn't going to get away with this! * Starcade: Good thing the gemstones are available today. They're coming over soon! * Opposite Blast: As I said, out of my way, you idiots. *''lifts Blast with his hand* I'm going to kill him, and there's nothing you can do about it! * Alice: No! Don't kill him! * Tommy: Blast! * Green Shadow: Alright, that's it. Starcade, give me a boost! * Starcade: You got it! ''Green Shadow runs towards Starcade, hops in the air for a moment before Starcade launches her forward with her legs. Green Shadow then delivers a powerful punch to Opposite Blast. Opposite Blast takes the hit, and drops Blast. Alice and Tommy catch Blast. * Opposite Blast: Agh! You again! * Tommy: That was awesome! * Opposite Blast: I knew you'd return to meddle in my mission once more. * Alice: We're not gonig to let you kill Blast! * Opposite Blast: Well, good luck saving your city, idiots. My allies are destroying everything in Echo Creek. Unless you stand back and let me finish my mission, they will destroy your beloved city. * Green Shadow: Oh yeah? Well, you're not going anywhere! * Opposite Blast: I don't have to. My allies are already wrecking your city. I'm taking out Blast, you like it or not. Just remember, every minute you stay here stopping me is a minute my allies will be destroying your city, so choose wisely, or Echo Creek will be destroyed! * Alice: We can't let you kill Blast! * Tommy: Yeah! Wait, but how will we save Echo Creek if we have to stay here to protect Blast? construction Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000